From Me To You
by Jesserfry
Summary: Skye just planned to spend her birthday relaxing in the meadows, but when Link comes along with a gift, her plans change. PWP, shameless, terribly written smut. LinkxOC


A/n: I dedicate this shitty PWP for Oki-The-Great's birthday. This is my first time EVER WRITING A HET LEMON, so it seriously sucks butt, but I tried my hardest. Sorry it's so short, too...Anyway...HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, GIRL. I LOVE YOU.

Disclaimer: Do not own Zelda, Hyrule, Link or Sheik. (Now matter how much we pretend to...) Skye and Niko are OCs created by me and Oki.

Sidenote: I wrote this about three years ago, I'm just reposting it. ;P

So, without further ado, From Me to You.

From Me to You

A small yawn escaped the lips of the petite girl, back lying on the grass, eyes closed, and a small smile. What a lovely way to spend her birthday, relaxing in the bright green fields, the sun shining brightly down on her. Positioning her arms, she swept her hands under her long, royal purple hair and laid her head upon them. Yes, this was certainly the best way to spend a birthday. Peace, quiet, and no one to bother her. (*Cough*Niko*Cough*) _"I could certainly get used to this."_ Was her last thought before drifting off to sleep…

…But before she knew it, she was waking up to the feel of lips brushing against hers! Her eyes opened to see…Link! The blonde Hylian looked down at her, a playful grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Skye," he snickered.

Skye sat up, hands resting in her lap, pouting. "You woke me up."

He smirked and leaned forward to snatch another kiss. "And here I thought you'd like to get your birthday gift…"

Skye's eyes lit up with excitement. "Gift? Where?"

"You're looking at him." Link said, enjoying her next reaction.

Skye's face flushed and her eyes widened. "S-seriously?"

"Do with me as you will, mistress."

Skye could have died a happy girl just hearing those words, but knowing that he was being honest gave her the will to live on and do as he had said. Skye leaned back against a tree using her hands to hold her up, her knees pulled up to flash him a peek under her skirt. The purple haired Hylian girl tilted her head back, giving Link a good view of her creamy neck. "Please, Link…Take me…"

Link gulped, watching as Skye's hands traveled up her stomach and rested on her breasts, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Her fingers drew small circles on her breasts, pert nipples poking out of her pale, white, puffy shirt. A low moan escaped her lips. When Skye licked at her lips to cure the dryness, the blonde Hylian could hardly control himself. He could feel his cock get harder just at the sight.

He pounced, losing whatever self-control he had, ravaging Skye against the tree, his lips capturing hers, tongue slipping forcefully into her mouth. Link's hand slipped under her midnight blue skirt, rubbing gently at her clit through the thin fabric of her panties. He could immediately feel the panties turning damp, encouraging him to go on, his hands absentmindedly pulling her white panties down, his index finger slipping into her moist cavern.

"Mmmmnn!" Skye moaned, relaxing against the tree as Link toyed with her opening, pumping fingers in and out of her vagina, and nipping gently at her neck. Her own hands reached down under Link's tunic, grasping at his hard erection, (Didn't he wear underwear?) and giving a good tug at it.

"Oh, Skye," He groaned next to her ear, leaving affectionate bite marks on her neck. She roughly pushed him off of her, laying him down on the grass, grinning madly. Before Link knew it, Skye's head bowed down, swallowing his thick length completely in her mouth. He shuddered at the sudden heat surrounding his most sensitive area, hands moving to grip her hair, trying hard not to thrust into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, tongue running on the underside of his cock and toying with the head as she did so. "Nnngh, God!" Link tugged at her hair, directing Skye's pace, hips thrusting upwards as he forced more and more of him into her mouth.

Link's eyes squeezed shut and he yanked hard at the purple hair as he came, the thick fluid running down her throat, overflowing out, and dripping down her chin. Skye pulled away, choking as she tried to get some air flowing down to her lungs. Link panted, trying to catch his breath. "W-woah…"

Once Skye had her breathing under control, she pulled her panties off and leaned back against the tree once again, spreading her legs wide open, inviting the blonde in between. Link could feel the organ coming back to life as Skye, eyes half-lidded, lush pink lips slightly parted, said, "Link, I want you…please…"

Eyes wide, without a thought, Link moved closer to her, lifting his tunic up a little and pushed inside of her gently. _"Oh God…"_ He thought as he was engulfed completely in the tight, warm, heat. Looking down at Skye, he noticed her face was twisted in absolute pleasure.

"More, Link, please!" She begged, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her. The Hylian groaned in delight and his hands roamed up her shirt, groping and squeezing at her perky breasts, pinching at her small, round numbs. Skye's head tilted back, moaning, "Yes, yes! Please!"

Rearing out, almost painfully slow, he pushed back in, grinding his hips against hers, hearing another moan escape her lips. She was so tight, her muscles constricting around his cock deliciously, increasing the friction every time he pulled out and pushed back in. Skye would lift her hips in time to meet him with every thrust, until they were both in tune with each other, getting the most possible pleasure out of it. Suddenly, Skye's whole body shuddered, orgasm overtaking her. Her muscles clamped down, and Link could feel himself almost reaching his point. He pounded into her a few more times, the clamping muscles getting him off as he shot his seed into her, milking himself dry.

Link toppled over her, the two of them gasping for air after the mind-blowing sex.

"Happy birthday, Skye," He muttered, resting his head between the crook of her neck. Skye grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes, deciding to return to her previous nap.

Sheik and Niko giggled, sitting up in a tree in the meadows. They had seen the whole thing. Every. Single. Bit.

"Shhhh," the half-fairy girl whispered, a giggle escaping her lips. "Can't let them know we saw…Hehe…"

Sheik snorted. "I can't believe we just watched that…"

"I can't believe that turned you on." She snickered, pointing at the obvious erection poking out from his tight leggings.

He smacked her hand away playfully. "Oh you! I'll get you!"

"Shhh!"


End file.
